Father's Day Special!
by MyLifeOnAPoster
Summary: During a conversation with Lilith, Raphael learns about Father's Day and recruits his brothers to do something for Splinter. Chaos ensues! Father's day oneshot, even if it is a bit late. T for swearing only.


During a conversation with Lilith, Raphael learns about Father's Day and recruits his brothers to do something for Splinter. Chaos ensues! Father's day special, even if it is a day late.

Heya! If you read my story Guillotine, you know that I've been planning on a Father's Day Special! Whelp, here it is! Features Lilith from Guillotine, so if you don't like ocs, you've been warned that there's one here.

Raph: Hey, when are you gonna do a VALENTINE'S DAY special, huh? *wiggles brow*

O/O *shoves Raph offscreen*

ummmm...

ANYWAYS!

Now...

IT'S STORY TIME MOTHERFUCKERS!

~*u*~

Lilith knocked on Raph's door. "Sup, prick." She said as she walked into his room. "I heard you're going to have to cancel on our plans tonight." Raph nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I's much rathah go an' knock sum 'eads witcha, but with the guys in their condition I can't." Lilith nodded. "That's what happens when you go into a fight a guy short." Raph snorted. "It's not my fault that I got sick."

"Yeah, well." Lilith shrugged and sat down on his bed. "Where's Splinter?"

"He went to go get some sorta medicine to help the guys heal." Lilith nodded, glancing at the calender in the corner of his room. This month's picture was of a 1968 VW Bug. Lilith blinked when she noticed what day it was. "Huh. Without my dad around, I forgot that it was Father's Day."

"Whas Fathah's Day?"

"...Seriously?"

"What?"

"You don't know what Father's Day is."

"No. I live in the sewahs, remembah?"

"...It's like Mother's Day."

"Oh. Okay. ...What's Muthah's Day?"

"Oh my fuck." Lilith said, eyes widening. "You mean you guys have never celebrated Father's Day with Splinter?!" Leo chose that moment to hobble in, leaning heavily on his crutches to avoid putting weight on his broken leg. "Hey Raph, can you help me get Mikey- What's happening?" He had chosen the wrong moment. Lilith grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, making him drop his crutches.

" _Why the fuck doesn't Raph know what Father's day is?! Have you guys never celebrated that with Splinter?!_ " She let go of Leo in exasperation,only to catch him as he collapsed without support. "Sorry dude, forgot you got fucked."

"It's cool. So... What _is_ Father's Day?" Lilith sighed. "Well the name is pretty self-explanatory. It's basically just a day where everybody gets together and gives the men in their family-meaning dads, uncles, grandfathers, those guys-a day to relax. To kinda show that you appreciate them. Sometimes there's presents and cards, and other times there's just food. Me and my dad used to always have a cookout and everyone would come over."

Lilith's eyes got sad and there was an awkward silence. Finally, Raph said, "Why dohn we do somethin' for Splintah? Apparen'ly we've been missin' out on showin' 'im that we appreciate 'im an' what 'e does fer us." Leo grinned. "That's a great idea Raph. What did you have in mind?" Raph grinned. "I'm going to need you, Mikey, and Don ta help. You too, Lilith."

Lilith grinned. "What do you need?"

"I need ya ta do one a da things ya do best. Figure out a way to distract Splinter when he shows up."

"Haha. I've got you."

~*u*~

"Dammit, Lilith, what were ya thinkin'?!" Raphael demanded as Lilith darted around a training robot she'd comissioned Donatello to reprogram. It was as tall as Lilith, and was faster than Lilith, just a little clumsier. She yelped as it almost caught her. "I was thinking that playing damsel for once wouldn't be so bad." Raph groaned. "Ya made Donnie program a robot that has no kill switch and won't stop till it kills ya! It won't be 'damsel in distress' it'll be 'damsel a the dead!"

"I'm fine! Anyway, Splinter'll be back any second, so I'll lead bot boy-" She fel to her knees and leaned backwards to duck a metal arm swung at her, "-out in the direction that he'll be coming from. "I give it about fifteen minutes before Splinter wrecks the bot. I'll send you a signal when Splinter shows up." Raphael sighed worriedly as Lilith flipped backwards, off of the ground.

"I'll be fine, Raph! I won't let Dinglebot get me." She flipped backwards, landing on her hands, before pushing down and leaping over the robot. "And don't forget! It's a training robot I asked Donnie to up the difficulty level of!" The robot whipped around to chase her as she fled the lair. "Don't worry, Raph." Mikey said. "Donnie built a kill switch into the robot in case of an emergency." Raph sighed. "Yeah, but Lils is reckless. More than I am." Mikey swatted Raph's arm.

"Hey hey hey! We have more important things to do right now! I've got a dislocated shoulder, so you're gonna have to help me finish cooking!" Raph snorted, but nodded. Leo, on the other side of the lair, held the ladder steady as Donnie hung up a banner. He cringed as the crack in his plastron shifted. Unlike Raph's, Donnie's would heal, but he needed to quit letting it moved.

"You okay, Don?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded as he climbed. "Yeah, but could you help me tighten my bandages again?" Leo nodded, smiling at his younger brother. "Sure, Don. C'mere." Donnie held the crack in his plastron closed as Leo wound the bandages tightly around his torso. "How do you think Lilith's going with her end? I hope my robot didn't hurt her." Donnie worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." Leo assured him. His shell cell beeped. "That's the signal! We've got about ten minutes, people! Looks like nothing went wrong on Lilith's end." Leo called. Raph grinned. "Let's give Mastah Splintah the surpirse a his life."

~*u*~ ten minutes earlier ~*u*~

Lilith smirked as she dodged and darted through the sewers that she had learned so well with the help of the turtles and Splinter. The robot followed steadfastedly, scanning and copying her movements. Lilith yelped as she rounded a corner and smacked into the wall of a sewer, falling backwards into the water. She sprang to her feet and whipped around as the robot splashed up behind her.

 _Damn! I should have grabbed my weapon!_ Lilith yelped and darted to the side as the 'bot swung a fist at her, but it's other hand swung out and caught her shirt. She let out a choked sound as the robot threw her into the wall. "Gah!" she shouted as the robot punched her in her stomach before throwing her across the tunnel. She slammed into the wall with a loud _smack_ and fell forward into the water, shaking her head as her ears rang and her vision blurred.

She heard splashing and looked up dazedly as the robot approached her before grabbing her again and slamming her into the wall. "G-...Gyah!" she screamed as it pushed her into the wall. She yelped in pain as she heard a rib-or three-crack. _Dammit! Next time, I gonna give Donnie a codeword so that-_ " _Hurk!_ " Lilith choked as the robot pushed down before grabbing her throat.

She tried to give a cry, but all that came out was a strangled gasping noise. Lilith kicked her legs, but hissed when her ribs chastized her. _Pain's a message. Ignore it like you ignore texts from Casey!_ She groaned as the robot lifted her from the wall by the throat, ready to slam her into it again. "Lilith!" A familiar voice yelled. There was a _clang_ sound as something was bashed over the robot's head, causing it to drop Lilith into the sewer water.

She choked and gasped as Splinter stood over her. "Are you alright?!" Splinter demanded as he kept the robot away from Lilith. "Tell... you in a... second..." She wheezed, holding her throat.

Splinter nodded, then proceeded to beat the shit out of the robot while Lilith sent the signal. Five seconds later, Splinter was standing over the robot with its wiring in his hand as he scowled at it. Lilith shakily rose, then grunted as she fell to one knee in the water. "Lilith! Are you all right?" Splinter demanded aas he helped her to her feet. "What on Earth was that?"

"It..." Lilith coughed. "It's a training robot that I had. I asked... asked Donnie to recomission it and turn up the difficulty." Splinter sighed. "Honestly, what were you thinking? Robots are unpredictable! Ugh, we'd better get you back to the lair before you get sick or your wounds get infected. Come now. Hurry." He let her lean on him as they started in the direction of the lair.

Carefully, Lilith reached into her pocket and pressed a button on the back of her shell cell, sending the second signal.

~*u*~

"Shit! They're coming! Donnie, shut off the lights, Mikey, grab the confetti, Raph, get the presents! Donnie, grab defibrillators in case we give him a heart attack!" The other three mutant turtles laughed, as they knew Leo was just joking. Donnie flicked off the lights when everyone was ready. "Are you sure you're alright?" Splinter's voice came not thirty seconds later.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Splinter. Thanks. Hey, why are all the lights off?"

"I do not know. Were they off when you left?"

"No, they weren't. Maybe the guys decided to watch some horror movies."

"Or maybe the power went out."

"Who knows? I'll check the light box." There was the patting of her shoes on the floor and the guys tensed, ready to spring. As soon as the lights clicked on, they jumped up, only to be smacked in the faces with a wooden staff, except for Donnie, who was with Lilith at the light box, and Raph, who was standing out of the line of fire with two presents balanced on his head and four on the back of each arm. The three gaped.

Splinter gasped. "My sons! I apologize! I had not realized who you were! Your auras were completely different from this morning!"

"It's all good, Sensei." Mikey groaned as he sat up. Leo nodded, rubbing his leg. "Yeah, you don't have to apologize, Master Splinter." Splinter's whiskers twitched and he looked at them with affectionate exasperation. "What on Earth were you doing, trying to scare me?" Lilith called, "Not quite, Splinter." before yanking the cord that unrolled the bright banner that proclaimed, "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, MASTER SPLINTER!"

Splinter stared at the banner. "Did you make that, my sons?" Lilith grinned. "Yeah, they did! They wanted to do something for you for Father's Day!" Splinter's eyes were wide, but then he grinned, pulling his sons together before hugging them. "You did not have to do this, my sons." Lilith smirked from her place by the wall. "But they wanted to, Master Splinter. Anyway, kick back and relax, because that's what todays about."

"That and expressing our gratitude that you're here for us, Sensei." Leo added. Raph grinned as he walked up with the presents, two from each of them. "Yeah! What they said, Mastah Splintah!"

April and Casey walked in. "Hey, what's going on?" April asked. Then she noticed the sign. "Oh! So you guys already had plans?" Splinter turned. "April! Casey! What brings you here? Do you not have arrangements of your own?" He asked, concerned. April scratched the back of her head. "Well, my dad and I were planning on having a cookout at Casey's grandmother's old place with him and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. But if you guys have plans-"

"Nah, it's cool, April. If it's alright with everyone, I'm sure it'd be great to get some air, right guys?" Lilith prodded. Donnie stated, "Only if it's alright with Master Splinter!" Splinter smiled at them. "Thank you, my sons. I do believe it would be an excellent idea. Let us go." Raph picked Lilith up and lifted her over his head. He held her vertical with one hand between her shoulder blades and the other behind her knees.

"Yeah, c'mon, Lils! It'll be great. Ya nevah get outta the house anymore!" he joked. _Ow. Ow. Ow._ Lilith thought. "Aight, leggo, guys!" she said out loud, laughing. A few ribs could wait until they got to Casey's grandma's place.

She hoped.

Happy (belated) Father's Day, guys! Hope you had a great day with your father, uncle, paternal figure, or whoever the fuck you spent it with! See you next time! peace, motherfuckers.


End file.
